


Always There

by LittleLonnie



Series: Audrey & Noah Prompts [4]
Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Romance, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLonnie/pseuds/LittleLonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've asked people for 'Scream' prompts and will post some of them up as I write them.</p>
<p>This prompt is by Sarah 'Could you do a prompt where Audrey is self-harming and Noah confronts her about it? Just a dramatic one-shot with a little bit of fluff.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always There

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this one has a trigger warning for self harm in it, but it's only mentioned. I also really felt like doing some romance this time so I hope that's alright. I don't know, I've just been in a fluffy mood I suppose. Nothing really sexual just kisses.
> 
> Also it's set after season 2, but no spoilers. It's just me making up who survives without knowing who will.
> 
> And as usual I'm terrible at titles -_-'

It had been a bad idea to go to the beach in the first place. Not just because even everyday things like going to the beach or the store or the movies seemed ridiculous now. After the killings. As if they didn't quite have a spot in civilization anymore. Still Audrey had joined Noah, Emma, Brooke and Gustavo on the beach. The main reason why going to the beach had been a bad idea was that a bikini didn't really hide much. Least of all the cuts on her arms and thighs. Now, she could cover her legs just fine with shorts, but her wrists required a bit more creativity.   
With her arms bare she couldn't really use anything but bracelets to cover them up. It looked a bit much, but she went with it hoping no one would comment on it.

The sun set and the little group set up a bonfire and were joined by a few classmates from school. Allowing Audrey time to sit by herself on one of the beach chairs Brooke had brought with her. She had distanced herself after the second murder spree was over, but become more emotionally close to Noah. She had tried to avoid him too at first, but it was nearly impossible to avoid Noah simply because she loved him, but the biting knowledge of not deserving him after what she had done made he try nonetheless.  
"Hey you," as if on cue Noah was there, dumping down next to her on the sun chair and quickly kissed her,  
"Any reason why you sit here instead of with us around the bonfire?" he asked, resting his hand on her thigh while bowing his head a little in hopes to catch a smile on her lips. Instead he was left disappointed as she just shrugged and wrapped her arms around herself,  
"I just don't feel like being here right now. That's all. Maybe I should head home," she said, standing up and packing down the few things she had brought with her.  
"Hold on. I'll come with you. I got the car after all," Noah suggested, quickly grabbing his things as well before joining her.  
"Noah, stay. You don't have to let me ruin your night," she said, throwing her towel around her shoulders as she walked away, but was quickly caught up by Noah.  
"Come on. You know me better than that," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulled her to his side as they walked. She didn't argue against that and allowed him to lead the way to the car.  
She felt a little better once in the car just with Noah, agreeing to come home with him since she saw how he was struggling not to fret over her feeling down. It would turn out to be a bad idea. The way he looped his arm around her waist once in his bedroom before kissing her with such passion was lovely as always, but the moment one of his hands circled around her wrist to remove the bracelets she really regretted not having changed out of her bikini.

Breaking away from him just a little too late she could tell by the look on his face that he had felt at least one of the cuts on her wrist. He was quick to grab her arm and turned it over and while she was quick to pull it back he had seen enough.   
"Audrey-" his voice broke when he realized his fears was now confirmed. He had wanted to believe she had managed to deal with the guilt she felt after the Lakewood murders in a healthy way, but so much for that.  
"It's nothing okay? It's nothing!" she tried to convince her all while looking rather terrified too, holding her arms to her stomach as she stood before him.   
"There is nothing okay with this, Audrey. This is not the way to deal with this-" he frantically ran a hand through his hair before closing the distance between them when he saw her facade starting to crack. She tried to avoid his embrace, but with so little fight left in her she ended up with her face pressed against his neck and her arms locked between their bodies.  
"I'm taking you to the doctor in the morning," Noah said.  
"No way, Noah-" she started but he shook his head, running his hands up and down her bare back.  
"No. You're not convincing me you're okay. I understand, okay? I really do. You have a lot of guilt to deal with, but cutting yourself is not the way to do so and I'm not stupid enough to think you can just quit. We've been through so much, Audrey. I'm not leaving you to deal with this alone," he explained, his fingers coming to rest over a nasty scar on her side just above the waistline of her shorts from a stab wound with courtesy of the last killer.  
"Why wouldn't you tell me? Wasn't this exact thing Rachel did too?" he asked which made her pull back just enough to look up at him. Not quite sure what to respond with since he had a point.   
"I like to keep things to myself?" she suggested, leaving it up to him to decide whether it was an attempt at humor or if she was mocking herself. Sighing he kissed her temple before taking her forearms in his hands to look closer at the cuts. There weren't that many, but they were quite visible now that the bracelets were off meaning they had probably been quite deep.   
"Are these the only ones?" he asked and this time she stepped back to hoist up her shorts just a little to show some fading scars on the inside of her thighs.  
" _That's_ all," she said, avoiding his gaze as she climbed onto his bed to make herself comfortable. He allowed her some alone time to prepare himself for bed, but also to gather himself. Audrey had always been the strong one of them, but seeing how she was doing now he had to let her know he could help her and that he could handle it. He could be her rock.

When he returned to his bedroom he found her laying on top of the sheets facing the window still in her bikini. For a moment he thought she might have fallen asleep, but instead he found her crying quietly to herself. He slid in behind her and wrapped his arms around his girl, pressing a kiss to the back of her shoulder.   
"Thank you," she whispered and grasped a hold of one of his arms he had wrapped around her.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so there's that. I don't know when/if there will be more prompts coming. We'll see how my inspiration works out. I've been very into 'the Killing' and Bex's role as Bullet lately which has kinda sidetracked my attention here *heartbreak*.   
> So anyway, we're close to the finale of 'Scream.' I quite excited to say the least, but I will miss the show once it's over. I don't watch a whole lot of TV so it sucks now that the one I do watch is finished. Damnit. 
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy!


End file.
